


Simon was a strong, blood drinking, human-slaughtering, baby-eating killer.

by SaphaelBlue



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #GoogleTranslate, But whatever, Completely out of character, F/M, Fricken FIght ME, M/M, Protective Raphael, Raphael just wants his baby to be safe, Raphy gets Mad, Saphael Love, Simon Cries, Simon is Raph's Fledgling, Spoilers- Lights Out, THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN, This is completely beautiful, and Raph is Simon's Sire, and ok, scared Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphaelBlue/pseuds/SaphaelBlue
Summary: Simon was not scared. He wasn’t. He was a strong, blood drinking, human-slaughtering, baby-eating killer. He was not scared.Or in which Raphael loves his Baby, Simon is afraid, and Lily and Elliot suffer for it





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters/Setting belong to Cassandra Clare  
> Spoilers for the Scary Movie "Lights Out"- I saw it while ago, though, so sorry if anything is a little bit fuzzy  
> Dude. Seriously. Listen to Unsteady by Ambassador while you read this. You. Will. Cry.  
> Or is that just me? Anyway, enjoy!

Simon was not scared. He wasn’t. He was a strong, blood drinking, human-slaughtering, baby-eating killer. He was not scared.

 

No matter what Raphael, or any of the clan, for that matter, says, Lights Out did not scare him. It was just a stupid, high quality, frighteningly realistic horror movie that may or may not have made him cry. Out of sadness, of course, of the deaths. Not fear. Never, never fear. Never.

 

It all started when Lily suggested a movie night. Simon was lonely and felt as though he deserved happiness, at least for one night. Raphael was gone, on “An important business meeting with another clan, Simon. They’re one of our strongest Allies, and I will not risk bringing you along just so you can mess everything up. Dios knows the Los Angeles Clan won’t even speak to us, now.” 

 

Raphael was exaggerating, but whatever. Simon got the point. Meeting with other Clans weren't even fun, anyway. All the other clans wore seventeenth century (hideous) pantaloons, and managed to look even older than Raphael. Not that Raphael looked old, of course. Far from it, actually. Perks of being a vampire. Obviously. Simon doesn’t think Raphael looks totally not old because he had a crush on him or anything. Ha. Ha. Ha.

 

Anyway, with his Sire gone, Simon was lonely. Though he would never admit it, he sort of missed the way Raphel would roll his eyes and call him an Idiota, or curse (Simon assumed. Even with being around Raphael for almost a year, he still didn’t know any of the Spanish Language. Knowing the elder vampire, though, Simon was 99.99999999% sure Raphael was cursing at him) at him under his breath when Simon forgets to feed. The Clan Leader was always with him. Whether it was with training, or going down to Luke's place, or even (Rarely) going to one of Magnus’ many, many parties, Raphael was always with him. And Simon missed him.

 

Raphael had been gone for about a week when the incident occurred. Lily, having noticed Simon moping around, refusing to eat even when Raph called and demanded he do so, decided to take action.

 

She decided that she, Simon, and Elliot were going to have a movie night. A SCARY movie night.

 

Simon and scary just didn’t mix well. Never have, even when Simon turned into an undead creature of the night. He had never, ever liked scary things. And never will.

 

After the movie was over. Simon was too afraid to move.

 

The whole Hotel was dark, the other Clan Members having gone off to do whatever vampires do at one in the morning. 

 

Simon glanced around, hoping no evil psycho was going to jump out of the dark hallway and brutally murder him. 

 

The young vampire pulled his knees up a little higher towards his chest.

 

Lily and Elliot lay across from him, laughing and cuddling as the credits roll by. Noticing his silence, Lily turned.

 

“Awwwww,” the Asian Vampire cooed. “Is the Baby scared?” 

 

Lily laughed as Simon stumbled over his next words.

 

“W-What? N-No! Never! I-I’m not sc-scared,” Simon tried to puff out his chest, to seem brave, but the moment he saw Lily’s shadow on the floor he jumped. 

“Uhh. Ummm,” Simon stuttered, trying to regain his (somewhat) dignity from the high pitched yelp he let out as the dark shape moved across his foot. Never again.

 

Lily laughed.

 

“It”s ok, Baby,” the vampire stood from Elliot's arms (much to said Clan Member”s displeasure). “Here-”

 

Lily screamed.

 

Elliot Screamed.

 

Simon screamed.

 

Lily laughed uncontrollably as Simon clutched his chest, gasping for unnecessary air.

 

“I can’t believe you fell for it!” She giggled as Elliot clapped. “You should’ve seen your face!”

 

Simon was not going to cry. He was NOT. He was a strong, blood drinking, human-slaughtering, baby-eating killer, and he was not going to cry. The moment arms wrapped around him from behind, Simon screamed. And broke.

 

Simon cried.

 

Simon cried like a big, bumbling baby. He squirmed and hiccuped and yelped as snot and tears poured out of his face.

 

Suddenly, he was pulled into a strong, familiar chest. That didn’t stop Simon from trying to get away from said body part, though.

 

“Shhhh. Shhhh. It’s ok, Gatito,” Raphael soothed. Simon cried even harder upon hearing his Leader's voice. Stupid vampires. Stupid scary movies. Stupid crazy girl who only kills people in the dark. “¿Qué pasó bebé? ¿Qué pasa?” (What happened, Baby? What's wrong?)

Simon sniffled. He turned his head, burying it in the elder vampire’s chest as his arms clung desperately around his torso. He tried to speak, but only loud sobs and rattling hiccups came out. Raphael glared as he regarded his two friends.

 

The dark eyed boy ran his hands through Simon’s hair soothingly as he spoke his next words.

 

“Dios Mio, what did you two Idiotas do to my Baby?” He snarled as Simon curled closer around him, pulling him even closer as he cried uncontrollably, wiping his face on Raphael’s brand new jacket. Simon tried not to feel bad about it. He had to keep some of his pride, even if he was currently acting like an eighteen year old baby, diapers and all. He had his priorities straight, and that’s more then he can say for most people. . “Why is my Fledgling so upset?!”

 

Lily looked so guilty, Simon almost wanted to forgive her. ALMOST. She made him think a fricken dead, crazy psych patient had made her creepy, sickly way into the hotel to eat them all for breakfast in a fricken dark, unknown corner of a fricken basement. There were a lot of rooms unknown to Simon in the Hotel Dumort, but he decided he never wanted to know them, not since that fricken movie. Simon, though contrary to popular belief, did not have a death wish.

 

The Asian stepped forward, Elliot on her heels as she tried to make her way to Simon. Raphael growled, and the two Clan Members stopped dead (hehe) in their tracks.

 

“We- We didn’t mean to scare him so bad,” her voice trembled. “He just, He just seemed so sad since you were gone. We just wanted to take his mind off it for a little while.”

 

Simon hiccuped again. Raphael glancing down, ran a hand soothingly down his face, death glare, though softer, now, still set on his two closest friends.

 

The vampire mumbled under his breath, “Estos estúpidos idiotas. ¿No tienen sentido común, por simplemente se sienten extra idiotas hoy?” (These stupid Idiots. Do they not have common sense, or are they just feeling extra idiotic today?)

 

“What were you guys thinking?!” He demanded. “¡Ese no era el modo de hacerlo! Simon es aún joven, todavía tiene pesadillas de su giro! Ver películas estúpidas de miedo no va a hacer nada, pero petrificarlo!”(That was not the way to do it! Simon is still young, he still has nightmares of his turning! Watching stupid horror movies will not do anything, but petrify him!) 

 

Lily looked so heartbroken, Simon physically felt the urge to vomit. Although, that may just be from all of the tears/snot making their way down his face at the moment. Or the hyperventilating, either one.

 

“I-I-”

 

Raphael stopped her mid stutter as he lifted Simon into his arms, Bridal style. Yes, BRIDAL STYLE. Simon would be more embarrassed if he could actually think clearly. Based on the amount of oxygen not going to his head, though, he was pretty sure that wasn’t going to be happening for a while. Or ever again, probably. Though, Simon isn’t one to assume. Unless it’s one in the morning. And a Demon Lady has just murdered everybody. Then, THEN, he will assume anyone and/or ANYTHING grabbing him is said Demon Lady. In that case, he would get the fuck out of there. ASAP.

 

“Enough,” the Clan Leader began. Simon whimpered and Raphael’s arms tightened around him. The younger vampire hitched an unnecessary breath as he buried closer to his Sire’s chest. “I will be speaking with you two idiotas later.”

 

And with that, Raphael carried Simon out of the room, the younger vampire sniffling and mewling all the way, loud sobs escaping him anytime a dark corner was passed. With each cry came a tighter squeeze from Raphael, until, eventually, there were no more to give, and the elder vampire just held Simon even closer.

“It’s ok, Baby,” Man. Since when did his Sire’s voice become so calming? Since when did Simon feel like everything would be ok, as soon as the Clan Leader stepped into the room? Since when did he love Raphael? WAIT, WHAT? “Todo va a estar bien. Estás a salvo, te lo prometo.”(Everything will be fine. You're safe, I promise)

 

Not knowing what the Hispanic just said, but feeling comfortable none the less, the fledgling nodded his head against the elder, heat radiating off of the other. Simon didn’t know how that was possible, considering the whole undead dead thing and all, but didn’t really care either way. A crazy ghost was out to get him, and he didn’t care how warm Raphael was, as long as Raph was the one protecting him from that demon, he was completely fine. And since when did snuggling Raphael make Simon feel so much better.

 

Raphael continued whispering soft nothings in English and Spanish alike as they made their way through the Hotel. As they began to approach a room Simon knew very well from nights marathoning Star Wars and staying up until ten in the morning (Pretty late vampire hour wise), Raphael’s own, Simon had quieted down to soft whimpers and even softer hiccups. Raphael held him against him gently as the door was carefully opened.

 

The Clan Leader slowly untangled himself from Simon, and layed the tear-streaked boy on the bed.

 

The bed was huge, dark, silk sheets accompanied by even darker, smoother blankets. The bed could easily fit four people, dozens of pillows adorning the lovely, cool black hole. Simon felt as though he would never come out, even if he wanted to. And, looking into Raphael’s dark, concerned eyes, Simon was sure he never would.

“It’s ok, Fledgling,” Raphael positioned himself behind him, arms encircling the shivering vampire. “I’m here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I’m here, Baby. I swear.”

Simon turned around. Raphael’s arms wrapped around him, entrapping him like a vice, reassuring the calming vampire of protection, and nothing, but love, Simon’s head pressed tightly against the Clan Leader’s phantom heartbeat, softly sighing as Raphael moved even closer, Simon realized: Even if he was a strong, blood drinking, human-slaughtering, baby-eating killer, he would always have Raphael. And even if Raphael was a strong, blood drinking, human-slaughtering, baby-eating vampire, well. Well Raphael would always have Simon, too. Forever and Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Saphael prompts are always open!
> 
> Sorry for the horribleness of Google Translate. I really suck


End file.
